Side door glass seal weatherstrips are often pushed horizontally onto a door flange for mounting. During assembly, an installation operator is often uncertain of full insertion of the weatherstrip. If the weatherstrip is not fully inserted, there may be glass cycling and/or sealing failures. Based on the nature of the retention and assembly method (i.e. pushing horizontally onto a flange from the outside direction), it proves difficult to provide cover to the backside of the door frame. Packaging is also a concern, as any retention or cover must fit within a tight space, so as to not excessively contact the vehicle body upon closure or slamming of the door.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.